


Matters of the Heart

by EquinoxQueen



Series: Lyse/Aiisa Vitreis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxQueen/pseuds/EquinoxQueen
Summary: A curious peek into a room in Bokairo Inn leads to a trip down memory lane, though the path has its perils.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Series: Lyse/Aiisa Vitreis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991431
Kudos: 2





	Matters of the Heart

A gentle tap of the thin wooden frame that held the paper screen in place, Aiisa settled her weight back with a small creak as the last vestiges of the baths slipped away from her skin. A few seconds passed, and she knocked again, assuming the temporary resident simply didn’t hear her. The gentle glow of a lantern continued to pass the paper unhindered, leading her own assumptions that Lyse had fallen asleep with it left on. A short breath of cool night air cleared her doubts, sliding the portal open carefully; avoiding making excess noise as she peered inwards, crimson irises scanning the space, resting upon the form curled on top of the bedcovers.

Bare feet crept across the floor, wayward claws closing the entry behind herself, brushing the same hand to the black lillies in her hair, an accessory she rarely left out of sight. Aiisa stood next to the bed, eyes scanning Lyse, still dressed in her traveling clothes. Aiisa continued, hitching a breath at the circles around Lyse’s eyes, stained red with tears. Momentarily, a rage bubbled within her, ready to lash at who- or whatever had caused the other this pain. She subsided it, clenching her scaled hand in a tight fist, digging into the palm, ‘Not here.’ She told herself, a finger tenderly brushing an errant strand of golden hair away from Lyse’s lips, the thought to wake her with a kiss caressing her mind as she tossed it away, stepping back once more to think.

There she stood, hypnotized by the gentle waves Lyse’s body formed as she breathed. Returning to Lyse’s side, Aiisa doffed the overcoat that sat upon her shoulders, leaving her skin bare save her smallclothes, draping the oversized garment on top of her partner— though she would never speak the word aloud. Lyse stirred, hands grasping at the loose cloth and pulling it in tight. Aiisa froze as she watched, moments passing like singular grains of sand, letting go of a breath she never knew she was holding on to. A sigh of relief washed over her that Lyse didn’t wake, walking towards the lantern on the nearby table to snuff out the light, cut off by the simple sound of motion, looking back to see Lyse’s half-asleep gaze piercing through her, still clutching the coat to her shoulders.

“Just going to leave a girl alone with her feelings, I see?” Lyse’s quiet voice silenced even the gentle sea breeze.  
“Not my expertise, I’m afraid.” Aiisa spun her head back to the lantern, a slight blush forming along the bridge of her nose.  
“Leave the lantern. Sit with me.”  
If Aiisa had pockets, her hands would be firmly dug into them as she turned, loping towards the bed far too small for herself, sitting on the edge and swinging her legs inward, sitting up to make sure she fit properly. She sat in silence, waiting to find something to say, or for Lyse to break it.  
“You’re terribly shy when presented with matters of the heart.” Lyse laid back, head coming to rest along Aiisa’s thighs, staring up at the draconic face she’d come to admire.  
“Too many bad experiences, I suppose.” She spoke, stealing quick glances at the body tangled in her overcoat and the glimmering eyes beneath, a hand once more reaching for the flowers tucked behind her horns.  
“You never did tell me about those, y’know. You delayed our adventure out here just to get some flowers. Doesn’t seem like you.” Lyse’s hand began to rise, reaching towards those stygian blooms, only to be caught by a gentle grasp.  
Aiisa sighed, “Only if you tell me why you were crying.” She spoke of a bargain, unknown if the thing would be signed.  
“I promise. You first.”  
“No hesitation, I see.” Aiisa shook her head, hand loosening its grip to pluck the topic from her hair, spreading the trio of blossoms along Lyse’s abdomen, wondering how to word her explanation. “You might remember her, from when I was still new to the Scions— Sylana, I mean.” Lyse nodded, recalling the girl that Aiisa traveled with. “She… Well, she was the first one that made me feel like I belonged, and like I had a purpose.” Lyse gingerly cradled one of the lilies with her hand, inspecting the fragile thing.

“Syl always compared me to these. She gave one to me every time I won a fight on the Sands, Imported right from Gridania.” The nickname snuck out, unnoticed in her recollection. “And after I joined with the Scions, she gave me one each week, just to keep me in line, I suppose.” Aiisa chuckled low, the rumble almost amounting to a purr. “And eventually, we had fled to Ishgard with Alphinaud. And…” She froze, the memory washing over her like a wave of crushing ice. The choking sensation burned at her chest, a warm hand bursting through the waters to grip her scaled hand, squeezing tight to pull her out; eyes brought to Lyse’s, a safe haven.

“You don’t have to finish, if-.”  
“I will. I owe it to you, myself, and her, I think.” Aiisa swallowed the lump in her throat, a heated exhale washing along Lyse’s face. “We weren’t together for long, after. We were exploring outside a nearby settlement when a dragon attacked us.” Lyse glanced up, a worried gaze cast across her face. “I… I failed. She got picked off, and…” Aiisa trailed off, a long silence interfering with her pace. “And I never got to bury her.” Aiisa’s fists clenched, teeth locked tight before shaking it all away, shoulders slouching back as she stared at the ceiling.  
“I’m so sorry that I never knew…”  
“Don’t be. It’s in the past, and I’m done looking at it. You know most of the rest, anyway. Minus a few personal details.” Her voice sounded weak, barely able to hold onto the words she placed into the air.  
“You don’t need to hold your emotions in for me. If you need to cry, I won’t mind.” The sincerity in Lyse’s voice shone through like a beacon of truth. A pair of sobs broke through the night, gentle streams of glossy tears beginning their gravitational journey. Lyse sat up, gathering the flowers in one hand as she rushed to meet Aiisa’s body, embracing her with all of her strength, powerful arms matching the oncoming tenderness.  
“Thank you…” Was all that Aiisa could muster through her cracked voice, arms falling back to her side as Lyse slipped back, reaching up to guide the trio of flowers back into their rightful place; a frail crown for the broken.

Lyse fell back onto Aiisa's frame, hands loosely draped around her neck as they waited in silence, save the quiet breaths and gentle sniffling shared between.  
"I suppose… I should tell you now, shouldn't I?" Lyse whispered, glancing up for an affirmation, to which she found none, just a simple crimson gaze back which repeated the question. A nervous laugh from her, “You’re no help, are you?” Aiisa snorted in response, shaking her head with a gentle smile. “I was crying about… being me.” Aiisa’s lips pursed, tilting her head at Lyse as she continued. “After so long of being Yda, living someone else’s life with Papalymo next to me. I just got so used to being her, and by the Twelve, I miss him too.” Aiisa’s hand curled beneath hers, wrapping her in and squeezing her tight to herself. “Not that I think he regrets what he did. We probably wouldn’t be here now if he didn’t-.” She cut herself off, the memory too much to bear at the moment.  
“You don’t have to say it out loud. If it hurts too much. Gods know I didn’t until… well, until tonight. Give yourself time to heal, first.” Aiisa spoke, finally imparting what small wisdom she had.  
“But if not now, when?”  
“Who knows? Not me, not you. When you’re ready, you’ll be able to. With any luck, I’ll be right there with you, ready to grab hold of you and put you back together, like you did.” She spoke the words without even thinking, the thought catching up to her as she turned her head away, unable to even look down at Lyse.  
Of course, Lyse wasn’t oblivious to it- pulling herself closer with her arms, and forcing them face to face, though Aiisa’s eyes still wandered away, red splotches forming on her face. “I’d like that too, Ai.”

Aiisa’s gaze was drawn back just in time for a kiss to be planted along the edge of her lips, staining more of her visage with heat. “You missed, I think.” She jested, snaking her claws between the two of them to tap the center of her mouth.  
“Or maybe I just wanted you to give it a try on me.” Lyse smirked back, the curling of her lips cut off by a pair of digits along her chin, melding the pair together. A chorus of laughter erupted from them, small talk being shared until the sun rose upon their slumbering forms, entwined in haphazard love once more.


End file.
